Empty Hallways
by ShinigamiForever
Summary: Heero marries a girl who has never seen war. Through her eyes, she relates the pilots.


Empty Hallways  
By ShinigamiForever  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. Obviously. If it did, I would not be writing this. Trust me.  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, no YAOI, 1+2 pairing.  
Author's notes: Hey, I just really wanted to portray the pilots through the eyes of a stranger, so I got the idea of marrying Heero off to a girl that was in no way involved in the war. So here it is! Enjoy.  
  
[ AC 208 ]  
  
You're like a hallway that's dimly lit. All the doors are a dull gray and the air is cold. I'm just wandering around, trying to find a clue, a hint. Many of the doors are locked. The ones that aren't have endless shelves, each filled with something different. And the clues I find I cannot piece together. And so, you're still a mystery...  
  
I remember looking for some book you let me borrow. I found, instead, a black box hidden in the back of the shelf. Curious, I opened it. There were a collection of pictures on top of scraps of paper and miscellaneous items...   
  
A picture of a Chinese boy wearing a blue tank top with a gold embroidered dragon and white karate pants. His left leg was bent and his right leg was straight, heel on the ground and leg almost touching the grass. The right arm was parallel to the right leg and his left arm was held in a somewhat circular motion. He was in a green expanse of grass, their long strands waving. He seemed to be concentrating fiercely.   
  
Another picture of a blond haired boy running against an almost sunset sky. He was chasing a couple of brown and black dogs. A happy smile lit up his face, and he seemed so delicate and innocent. His blue eyes glimmered in the faint light. He was wearing a soft pastel green t-shirt and khaki shorts.  
  
A brown haired boy with bangs that draped in front of his face reading a book. He was leaning against a window with gentle sunlight coming in. He held the book in one hand and the other was on the windowsill. One green eye was visible from the side. The dark blue shirt he wore seemed to reflect the sunlight and his long pants were stretched tightly on his legs.  
  
An American boy with long braid staring up at the stars. He had a boyishly happy face. Long jagged bangs encircled his face, and he had violet blue eyes. He was wearing a red tank top and baggy khaki shorts. He was sitting on the beach, leaning on his hands that were outstretched behind him. His knees were drawn up, braid hanging out behind him. The water was almost touching his bare toes.   
  
A picture of the Chinese boy taking a picture of the American boy flashing a peace sign.  
  
The picture of the American boy flashing a peace sign.   
  
A picture of you and the American boy in school uniforms. The uniforms were white shirts with blue ties. The braided boy was smiling with a arm draped around your shoulders. You were glaring at him, but your mouth showed a small smirk. You looked like you were about to punch him. Looking at the picture closely, I realized you were holding him around the waist.  
  
All the boys seemed no older than 17 or 18.  
  
A picture of a blonde girl that I suddenly realized as Relena Darlian, the diplomat and the princess of the fallen Sanq Kingdom. She was laughing as you were serving her a pink cake. You seemed very pleased and she seemed very happy. I had no clue how you knew Mrs. Darlian.  
  
A few printouts reading nothing more than, " Corsica Base, 9:00 pm," or, " Mobile Dolls production facility, 10:00 pm." Also there were stats and code names, such as 01 or 02. Random initials popped up too. I recognized HY was Heero Yuy, you. But I couldn't place DM, TB, QRW, or CW. For some reason, I had a feeling they were the boys in your pictures. Also words that were like [WINGZERO] and [DEATHSCYTHE]. I had never heard of them, but some of the names were pretty.  
  
A joystick-like item that had a small red button on the top. I had no clue what it was.   
  
A letter written in a half scrawl that I didn't feel right to read. But I did know that it was signed, " Forever Yours, Duo."  
  
A scrap of paper with four scribbled phone numbers, all in different handwritings. One was messy, the scrawl that was in the letter. Another painstakingly plain, another slim and fancy, like one who was well educated, and another had a few Chinese symbols at the end.  
  
An essay, written by you and with a date, AC 195. It started with:  
  
" Earth. The planet in the Solar System that miraculously gave birth to life. In the year After Colony 195, with the development of the colonies, people now live in new surroundings, thanks to plentiful natural resources and cultivated technological abilities..."  
  
And ended with:  
  
"... So why do people fight anyway? Perhaps the meaning of human existence lies within their will to fight. People feel a sense of accomplishment through battle, and it's also a fact that the ones actually fighting are never perceived as being tainted."  
  
Two tickets from Japan to the US, with the names Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, AC 206. Two years ago, and the first time I met you going on a walk by myself.You were sitting on the bench of the park, letting the autumn wind blow leaves around in, peace the very aura that surrounded you.  
  
One day, when watching TV, the news announcer showed a clip of Mrs. Darlian giving a speech. You abruptly got up and switched the TV off, face closed.   
  
Another day, the phone rang. I got up and answered. " Yuy residence." A boyish and deep voice was heard on the other side.   
  
" Yuy residence? Say, would you happen to be Relena?" I felt strange. Why would this boy think I was Relena?  
  
" No. I'm Coleen. Can I help you?"  
  
" Um... yeah, is Heero home?"  
  
" Yes, he is. Wait a minute." I transported the phone to you. You seemed surprised and carefully received the phone. I knew it was wrong, but I felt a need to listen to your side of the conversation.  
  
"Hello?"  
Pause.   
" Duo?!"   
Silence. I suppose the boy was answering.  
" Yeah, everything's great here. I married."  
Silence again.   
" Hai." You answered in Japanese. I couldn't understand.  
Silence.  
" Kitto! Of course."  
Silence.  
" How are you?" You seemed so interested...  
Pause.  
" Yakatta." Japanese again.  
Silence.  
" Mmm. Yeah."  
Silence.  
" Relena? No, I didn't. Naze?" What is your relation to Ms. Darlian?  
Pause.  
" Oh. Well, you didn't marry Hilde either." You seemed to be teasing him.  
Pause.   
Suddenly, you laughed. It was a bright happy sound that I was surprised to hear. You almost never laughed...  
" Baka."  
Silence.  
" Aishiteru, Duo." You said this in such a sweet, gentle tone that I wondered what it meant.  
" Yeah, I will. You call some time too, okay? Say hi to Quatre and the others for me. Bye." You hung up softly and then sat back down, still smiling, leaving me to wonder who Quatre was. And the 'others'. And most of all, Duo...  
  
There is a blank, empty notebook under your pillow. I only found this because I was changing the sheets.   
  
Caught in the middle is a small, pressed white flower.   
  
Late at night, I went to call you to bed. Before entering the room, I peeked in. You were typing in your laptop. I saw a picture of the Chinese boy in your photos. There was the name Chang, Wufei written in a bold font next to it. You became aware of a sound outside your door and opened the door. I smiled at you and you gave me a kiss on my forehead. And a hug. But now as I look back, it seemed more fatherly and protective than romantic.   
  
But now I wonder, if I find out everything about you, will I still love you? Because I think I partly fell in love with your mystery. Every since I met you sitting on a bench in the park, the fall leaves dancing in the air, and you looked at me, I think I've been in love with you. And even though I barely knew anything about you, I was still swept away, by your dark, striking Prussian blue eyes a beacon against your hair, your dark brown hair, your mysterious aura, and most of all, your silent personality.  
  
I'm going to leave the past behind. I love you, and that's all that matters.  
  
That's all that matters...  



End file.
